I hate everything about you
by MoonyFull
Summary: Une songfic ( ma première) pour Calypso (ouai encore elle *o* et y en a une autre qui arrive) sur le couple Marluxia et Vexen basé sur la chanson de 3 days graces " I hate everything about you" si vous voulez l'écouter elle est jolie :D


**Oulala ma première songfic...j'espère que ça ira...j'ai fais une fixation sur une chanson de 3 Days graces et je pense que Le marvex était pas mal pour celle ci...je sais que comme d'hab c'es poua ! C'est nul comme pairing...mais vous êtes pas obliger de lire :) je dédie cette première SongFic à mon amie Calypso car elle à été la première sur laquelle une songfic m'a plu... **

**bon je fais beaucoup de fautes je sais … m'enfin du moment que j'écris quelque chose de lisible c'est bon hein ? **

**On se retrouve bientôt sur un Os marcoxAce héhéhé *u***

**source de la traduction : **

**Hop hop hop:D**

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

**_Every time we lie awake_**

**_Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts_**

C'était la première fois que je dormais prêt de lui...

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Après chaque coup que nous prenons_**

Même après avoir passer plus de une heure à ce battre comme des chiffoniers pour savoir qui allais prendre le côté gauche du sac de couchage...

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_Chaque sentiment que je ressens_**

Cet espace vide de sentiments que mon cœur occupait des années auparavant, me faisais attrocement souffrir...

**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

**_Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore_**

Mais je m'en fiche en fait de ce que mes joues disent à la place de mon cœur...je t'ignore c'est mieux...

**_Every roommate kept awake_**

**_Chaque coloc qui a été réveillé_**

Depuis quelques semaines, nous continuons à dormir dans ce fichu sac, collès l'un à l'autre, tes cheveux me chatouillant le visage, cette nuit je n'ai pas resisté à mon instinct, cette fois je t'ai plaqué au sol, tes deux mains au dessus de ta tête capturées par ma main gauche, ma main droite trop occupée à forcer ton visage à me faire face. Mon genou remontait entre tes jambes fines relevant le manteau noir beaucoup trop lourd pour ton corps.

J'entend Lexaeus râler...on vient de le reveiller...

**_By every sigh and scream we make_**

**_Par chaque soupir et chaque cri que nous faisons entendre_**

Je ne pensais pas aller si loin, mes lèvres gelaient ta peau douce, mon genou brûlait ton entrejambe, la fermeture de ton pantalon baissée, ma main s'occupant de te faire pousser les cris les plus érotiques que tu n'avais jamais pousser...

**_All the feelings that I get_**

**_Tous les sentiments que je ressens_**

Mon corps ne me répondait plus, mes joues concurençaient les cheveux d'Axel, tandis que ton regard fièvreux me regardait, la bouche ouverte, les soupires les plus doux que tu poussais me donnaient des frissons...

**_But I still don't miss you yet_**

**_Mais tu ne me manques pas encore_**

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme si je m'en fichais totalement..la chaleur dans ma main droite que tu venais de laisser, je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas sentie, me ralongeant près de toi et te tournant le dos.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..._**

J'entend ton soupir, tu t'es retourné. Demain sera un autre jour...

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

Je hais tout de toi... ces moments ou tu viens me déranger quant je travaille...

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

_Ce vide dans mon cœur, j'ai si mal..._

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

Tes cheveux roses, ton parfum fleuri, ton regard océan et ton sourire...

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Ça je ne le saurai jamais...

…_. _

**_Every time we lie awake_**

**_Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts_**

Cette nuit encore, je me colle contre toi, mes mains passant autour de ta taille.

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Après chaque coup que nous prenons_**

_Cet après midi, on c'est encore battus..._

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_Chaque sentiment que je ressens_**

Mais je me sent mal tout de même...

**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

**_Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore_**

C'est pas important après tout...nous somme des similis et ma vie passée ne me manque pas...même si nous l'avons partagée.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

**_Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..._**

Maintenant que j'y pense, te cheveux avaient la même odeur mais ils étaient juste plus longs... je les aimais beaucoup je crois...

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

Maintenant c'est différent...l'amour n'est plus une chose que nous connaissons, et toi, tu me sort par les yeux...

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Quand tu danses, des pétales de roses s'étalant autour de toi, tu as l'air ridicule, mais ce vide dans ma poitrine me fais mal...

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

Ta façon autaine de me parler...j'ai envie de t'étrangler...

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Même si des fois j'avoue je te provoque pour...surement suis-je sadique.

…_..._

**_Only when I stop to think_**

**_Juste quand j'arrête de penser_**

Aujourd'hui ça fais trois semaines depuis que mes mains t'ont touché … En allant ce coucher, ton regard c'est poser sur moi...flûte ! À cause de toi, je me souviens de ce que j'ai fais avec toi...

**_About you, I know_**

**_À toi, je sais_**

Xemnas m'a envoyer seul en mission, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi indirectement...c'est pas normal hein ?

**_Only when you stop to think_**

**_Juste quand tu arrêtes de penser_**

Tes yeux sont toujours restés dans le vide...quand je passe à côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'allumer la lumière de tes yeux... cela faisais deux semaines que tu avais oublier ce que je t'ai fais, m'as tu dit.

**_About me, do you know_**

**_À moi, le sais-tu_**

_Malgré ça, j'occupe tes pensée on dirait..._

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

_Ma tête te rejete..._

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

Mais mon âme refuse de te laisser, ma mission était dure... beaucoup trop dure.

**_You hate everything about me_**

**_Tu hais tout à propos de moi_**

Tu disais que tu me détestais, tu n'aimais pas le fait que je fasse partit des fondateurs, tu n'aimais pas mon visage ni le fait que je sois orgueilleux selon tes dires...

**_Why do you love me_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes_**

Et pourtant ce jour funeste...Ces deux fichus mots sont sortit de ta bouche...

**_I hate_**

**_Je hais_**

Ma vie aura été courte...j'aurai du mourir avant...

**_You hate_**

**_Tu hais_**

Xemnas payera pour le mal qu'il m'a fait*

**_I hate_**

**_Je hais_**

Par pitier, me regarde pas avec ces yeux...je les détestes...

**_You love me_**

**_Tu m'aimes_**

Tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes tels un papillon sur une fleur.

Je suis mort à genoux face à ton visage plein de larmes...Moi qui croyais que tu me détestais...

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Je hais tout à propos de toi_**

_« Je te déteste Marluxia » _

Tes lèvres se sont étirées dans un sourire doux et agréable. Mon corps est tombé sur le tien. Je crois que mon cœur viens de battre...

**_Why do I love you_**

**_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_**

J'étais allongé sur toi, tu m'as serrer contre toi et m'as murmurer de ne pas m'en faire, que je ne serai pas seul. Tu m'as à nouveau embrasser.

_« Vexen, dit le juste une fois, je t'en prie... » _

Je reflechit, mon corps entouré de ténèbre disparaît, je peux au moins lui accorder...

_« je t'aime... »_

Deux larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues douces...mon corps c'est évaporé dans ses bras...

Xemnas venait de partir, ma mission échouée, il m'avait abattu..

* dans cette fiction ce n'est pas Axel qui tue Vexen, mais Xemnas... désolée:D

…**. **

**Alors ?:o vous avez aimer ? **

**Gros bisous à vous:D à pluuus !**


End file.
